Utente:Dodo3000
Annullata per vari motivi. Il mio Team e quelli di cui faccio parte Qualcosa su di me Salve a tutti, sono Dodo3000! So tutto quello che c'è da sapere su Mario, sono un suo grande fan e spero di essere utile in questa wiki! Attualmente nella Wiki sono 4° (con 8360 punti) e sono Moderatore Chat. type=comment default=Discussioni utente:Dodo3000 break=no bgcolor=no hidden=yes buttonlabel=Se vuoi mandarmi un messaggio vai qui! ;) I miei migliori amici della Wiki (ordine casuale) *M3 *Goom *Mo *Shaddy *Ulq *Boo *St *Fede *Sagoma Le mie firme La mia firma attuale Pagine create # Stregalbero # Cloud N. Candy # Inviso # Cloudjin # Don Bongo # Twack # Grollo # Sragno # Starantola # Fufo # Fufulvia # Foglia Dorata # Tè Chef # Matriarca # Swoopipistrello # Bzzap! # Stone Chomp # Mazzuolo Bianco # Villaggio Goomba # Rossopica # Coda Cavallina # Uovo Strano # Brodo Nero # Tipo Foglia # Fiori Secchi # Composta # Executore # Guscioduro # Fungo Viscido # Re Totomesu # Nintendo 2DS # Zuppa Calda # Fiammata (oggetto) # Pasta Fresca # Permutante # Spaghetti # Spaghetti Amore # Spaghetti con Carne # Lacrima di Gigiola # Gelatina # Lampoblitz # Koopericle # Noce Goomba # Foglia Koopa # Groove Guy # Ossandra # Startosso # Categnaccio Rosso # Game Boy Color # Crimilde # Sky Guy # Uovo di Koopistrice # Fiammeo # Pietro # Troopina # Alitroopina # Troopona # Alitroopona # Yoshi's Woolly World # Foresta dell'Illusione # Ponti Gemelli # Mr. Game & Watch # Biglietto del Treno # Tetrapalla Spina # Palla Spina # Nubescura # Nubetossica # Kooparmato Oscuro # Stordino Rosa # Antikoopa # Mini Koopistrice # Ruffresca # Piranha Monocroma # Monstar # Star Kid # Tipo Selva # Koopa Oro # Paratroopa Oro # Ufficiale # Foo # Tricherino # Lakimuro # Cactus Jack # Needlenose # Baron von Zeppelin # Blow Hard # Attila il Porcospino # Lemon Drop # Molliccione # Fantasma Gabbia # Grim Leecher # Wild Ptooie Piranha # Grinder (Disambigua) # Eggo-Dil # Dizzy Dandy # Furfo Moneta # Mario & Sonic ai Giochi Olimpici Invernali/Galleria # Categnaccio Squalo # Egg-Plant # Palloncino Boo # Pos'adone # Tipo Timido Salterino # Mock Up # Slugger # Green Glove # Gabby Bowling # Gabby Grasso # Margherita Bolla # Marth/Galleria # Stordino (Disambigua) # Stordino (Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island) # Madpole # Mega Formico # Ty-Foo # Boo Addormentato # Marghibruco di Neve # Blockstepper # Pianta Serpiranha # Categnaccio Infuocato # Goccia di Lava # Puffer # Tipo Barbecue # Fuzzler # Blurker # Guferoce Pagine Riscritte # Magikoopa Grigio # Gargantuargg # Rip Van Fish Template creati # Template:UserboxDodo3000 # Template:EspertoPM # Template:Firme # Template:Discussioni/Archivio Top 10 personaggi preferiti di Mario # Bowser Junior # Giustignardo # Champo # Sogghigno # Luigi # Mario # Dimensio # Inkubak # Skelobowser # Bowser Top 10 boss che ho affrontato fin'ora # Bowser + # Bowser Junior (M&L4) # Principessa Shroob Vecchia # Culex e gli Elemental Crystal # Spirito della Strega Ghignarda # Ombroso # Principessa Shroob # Stella Oscura # Sogghigno Oscuro # Oniribowser Ovviamente sono stati tutti sconfitti! I giochi che ho di Mario: 'Serie Principale' *Mario Bros. (Infinito.) *Super Mario Bros. (Finito tutto.) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (Finito tutto.) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (Finito tutto.) *Super Mario World (Finito tutto.) *Super Mario Sunshine (Finito tutto.) *New Super Mario Bros. (Finito tutto.) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Finito tutto.) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (Finito tutto.) *Super Mario 64 (Finito tutto.) *Super Mario Galaxy (Finito tutto.) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Finito tutto.) *Super Mario 3D Land (Finito tutto.) *New Super Mario Bros. U (Finito tutto.) *New Super Luigi U (Finito tutto.) *Super Mario 3D World (Finito tutto.) 'Serie Paper Mario' *Paper Mario (Finito tutto.) *Paper Mario: Il Portale Millenario (Finito tutto.) *Super Paper Mario (Finito tutto.) *Paper Mario: Sticker Star (Finito tutto.) 'Serie Mario & Luigi' *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (Finito.) *Mario & Luigi: Fratelli nel Tempo (Finito.) *Mario & Luigi: Viaggio al Centro di Bowser (Finito.) *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. (Finito tutto tranne alcune sfide esperto.) 'Serie Mario Land' *Super Mario Land (Finito tutto.) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (Finito tutto.) *Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 'Serie Luigi's Mansion' *Luigi's Mansion (Finito tutto.) *Luigi's Mansion 2 (Finito tutto.) 'Serie Mario Kart' *Mario Kart: Super Circuit *Mario Kart DS (Finito tutto.) *Mario Kart Wii *Mario Kart 8 (Mi restano da finire i 200cc) 'Serie Mario Party' *Mario Party Advance (Finito tutto.) *Mario Party DS *Mario Party 9 'Serie Smash Bros.' *Super Smash Bros. *Super Smash Bros. Melee *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Ho finito la modalità Emissario del Subspazio.) *Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS *Super Smash Bros. per Wii U 'Serie Yoshi' *Yoshi's Story *Yoshi's Island DS (Finito tutto.) *Super Mario Advance 3: Yoshi's Island (Finito tutto.) *Yoshi's New Island (Finito tutto.) *Yoshi's Woolly World (Finito tutto.) 'Altro' *New Player Control: Mario Power Tennis! *Mario Sports Mix (Finito tutto.) *Dr. Mario (Gioco) (Infinito.) *Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (Finito.) *Mario & Yoshi (Infinito.) *Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker (Finito tutto.) *Puzzle and Dragons Z + Super Mario Bros. Edition (Finita la storia) 'Serie Donkey Kong' *Donkey Kong Country Returns (Finita storia, presi tutti i KONG e la maggior parte dei puzzle) *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Finito tutto.) *Donkey Kong: Jungle Climber -Ps: se avete domande o volete consigli sui vari giochi chiedete pure. :D Le console che ho (o che ho avuto) Portatili *Nintendo DS (Lo schermo di sopra è rotto.) *Nintendo DS Lite (Lo schermo di sopra è rotto.) *Nintendo DSi XL *Nintendo 3DS XL Fisse *Nintendo GameCube (Rotto.) *Nintendo Wii *Nintendo Wii U Le cose che ho di mario *I peluche di Mario, Yoshi e di Mario Tanooki; *Una maglietta di Mario che salta su un Koopistrice e una maglietta di Mario che sta insieme a Luigi e a due Toad. *I pupazzetti di un Tipo Timido, un Lakitu, Yoshi e Luigi. *Collana più targhetta di ferro con inciso il logo di Super Smash Bros. per 3DS / Wii U Codice 3DS Il mio codice sul 3DS è 1306 5844 5568">1306 5844 5568 e il nome Dodo, se volete che vi registri mandatemi un messaggio! :D ID Wii U Il mio ID sul Wii U è Dodo3000 (che fantasia...), se volete che vi registri mandatemi un messaggio! :D Note Alert Hai letto tutta la mia pagina, bravo... Ora devo eliminarti, sai troppe cose... Categoria:Utenti